


Dynahex

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Lactation, Nursing, Size Difference, Stepping, foot play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young trainer from Alola meets his match as he fights one of the few trainers from Kalos that have kept up with the times...





	Dynahex

A heated Pokémon battle was taking place in the far reaches of the Kalos Region. a newcomer from Alola was facing one of the region's local Hex Maniacs, who seemed to be completely out of place when she was this far from any kind of city. Usually, one'd find them together with the fairy tale girls, but this was an anomaly beyond even that. Even more anomalous was the way that she kept looking upward to check if there were any airborne Pokémon hovering above them, almost as if she was anticipating something.  
  
Whenever she wasn't looking up at the sky, the purple haired creep would start giggling to herself as she caressed her precious little Pumpkaboo. A tiny sized Pokémon that had just managed to put the young trainer's team completely at an impasse. It looked so smug as it nuzzled its way into its trainers bountiful bosom, making audible and satisfied cries as the softness of the fabric plus her mounds led to no small amount of joy. Despite how happy it was acting, it was an incredibly strong Pokémon despite its size. It had managed to knock out several of his Pokémon with nothing but a few quick strikes. Its speed was too much to deal with... Maybe it was time to use that trademark technique he learned during his time on the island trails...  
  
The slightly tanned boy slowly started to twist his body into a rather embarrassing pose, energy emitting off his bracelet after he gave it a few taps. He was going to pull off one of the signature moves that Alola had to offer... And yet, the hex-loving girl could only laugh at his meager attempts at posing. "Eehehehe... What are you doing, dear? Trying out something as silly as a Z move, here in Kalos? And here I thought I was passé." The smug-looking ghost user remarked with that creepy smile on her face. "You know, if you wanted to put those shameful old skills to good use, you'd be looking for a modelling job. I hear Lumiose City's on the lookout for new talent." Her voice was just a little too smug for the youth's liking, and yet her words dripped with the kind of confidence that made it hard to argue against. Out of the two trainers, she was the one who was native to the region after all. If anybody knew what the region was looking for, it’d be her.   
  
The boy tried to open up his mouth to tell her off, only for the long-haired maniac to laugh at him, drowning out his protests as she revealed her own bracelet. However, this one both didn't look like the Mega Bracelets that could occasionally be found around the region, nor the Z-Bracelets that were native to Alola. This one surged with a type of energy that the boy had never seen before. Whatever it would do... made him feel ever so slightly uneasy. It was going to give the maniac even more of an edge over him, so he had to brace himself for what could happen..!  
  
"Let this rusty old Hexy show you just what kind of powers you've been missing out on, courtesy of the Galar region's anomalies... Ehehehehehehe!" She cackled as she tapped the emblem on her bracelet, causing the energy surging through it to erupt with a swirl, the sparks flying forth soon erupting into a small swirl of pure power around the purple-clad girl. It was... Actually a little frightening. Perhaps it would be best to withdraw his Pokémon now rather than later...!  
  
The boy quickly followed his gut as he watched the energies course their way into the purple haired girl's body, causing her cackling to grow deeper as she immediately started to change. This being his first time outside of his native region, he knew not of the mysteries that the different regions were packing.  
  
This mysterious power, native to the Galar region, was Dynamax. Ordinarily, it would be used on Pokémon native to the region to ensure that they would be able to fight in huge and spectacular fights. The fact that the Hex Maniac was using it on herself was enough to make somebody ever so slightly worried.   
  
As the energies spread throughout the dark-color-wearing girl's body, it slowly but surely started to expand in an overall way. Normally, one would see the body expanding in emphasized ways, but here things were ever slightly different. Everything about the girl was growing in proportion to the rest of her, causing her overall look to remain the same, barring the fact that she currently matched the height of a building that was at least three stories tall.  
  
A moment passed as the realization of what he was looking at started to sink into the boy. Whatever that girl had done, she had just absorbed energies that were meant for Pokémon to use. It was quite something to look upward and just see one disgustingly depraved and despair-inducing grin pointed down towards him. Even if he did take a brief note of how her eyes took a few seconds to dart around, seemingly to make sure that she hadn't hit any Pokémon as she started growing.  
  
Of course, her darting gaze and her gross grin wasn't the only things that he noticed, With her body proportionally enlarged, he finally got a chance to get a peek at her curves... and for a boy like him, any kind of exposure to the sexual element was already way too much. His pants grew tight as he gulped, taking in the full scope of the woman towering over him.  
  
While he had been able to see her breasts poking out against her dress before, now that they were at the focal point of her enlarged body, they were that much more effective at grabbing his attention. Two huge mounds with a ton of milk likely packed inside, at a size where they'd outclass a few rooms. It wasn't completely out of the question to think that she'd fill a floor just with her tits and the milk that could be squeezed out of them.  
  
Her tits weren't the only overemphasized feature now that she was humongous. Her horrible hips were just as large, seemingly carrying an air of fertility so dense that it wouldn't take much to get that giantess impregnated, regardless of the impregnator's original size. The maniac's hips poked out against the fabric of her dress to the point where if they were any wider, they'd start tearing the fabric apart and leave her beautiful aesthetic torn in two. He couldn't dare try to imagine the massive maniac in front of him clad in a two piece, however. It would just lead to his poor shorts being even more strained than they already were.  
  
Something immediately brought the boy out of his little bout of observing and imagining, that being the sound of the ground shaking underneath him. "Gee, from up here, you sure look like a snack! Maybe I should try eating a human, I bet that'd be just a delightful kind of meal!" The Maniac cackled and quickly brought the boy's attention back on her overall instead of just her bombastic body.  
  
He could barely make a single sound as he stammered and spluttered, his crotch still bulging outward as the giant's foot approached his body. "What's the matter? Scared? You should be We're still having a battle after all! You might want to run away if you still can... but I'll probably catch up and make you fork over everything you own for being such a coward!" Her statements were filled with pride in her size and a distinct knowledge of the fact that she was nothing more than utterly superior in comparison to the little mousy trainer that had been beaten by her Pumpkaboo of all things.  
  
The more she degraded him through her loud announcements from that booming, amplified voice... The more turned on he got. He didn't quite understand why he was feeling so hot, or why the way she spoke made him feel this way, but he knew it was making him hot and bothered. So, he did the only thing he thought he could...  
  
Crawl away, of course. What could one expect from a boy that was barely the size of his opponent's foot at this point? he was absolutely no use in this situation. He just had to get away before the Maniac made an example out of him. Or worse, before the Maniac figured out just how turned on he was. It was... Excruciating.   
  
The hope of getting away unscathed was quickly dashed as he felt the ground shake around him, and the two digits that had suddenly covered two of his possible escape routes. It was the infernal woman's toes, and they blocked off both of his sides. Before he had much of a chance to run away that little bit more, they closed in and pinched him together, preventing him from getting any further. "Caught you, fair and square!" The voice from above echoed as she tipped him onto his back, the energies that were radiating off her form were transferring all the way down to her tippy toes, making it that much harder for him to struggle against her grip. She had some sort of... overwhelming presence that made it hard to think coherently, even. Of course, that could also be blamed on the erection within the young man's pants.  
  
An erection that the ginormous Hex soon became incredibly aware of as she pushed her toe up against the boy's crotch, her eyebrow raising a little in confusion. "Hmmm, what's this hard little thing, prodding up against my cute little toe?" She asked aloud, not expecting an answer as she continued to prod away at the hard spot until a small spot of red flushed to her cheeks, and the corners of her mouth started to curl upward in such a mischievous manner. "You... Ohohohoho..." The giggle started up, and the boy braced himself for the worst.  
  
"You're into girls bigger than you, aren't you? And since I'm now the biggest girl around, that must mean you're into me the most!" The routine laughter intensified as it mutated into an obnoxious cackling, her foot pushing forward as it pinned the boy's comparatively tiny rod up against his midsection. "Come on! Say it! Admit you're into being stepped on by girls bigger than yourself!" The maniac shouted down at her prey, trying to goad him into spilling the beans. He tried his best to stop his arousal from boiling over, from giving her even a little inch of satisfaction. He was a Pokémon trainer just like her, she wasn't better than him even if she was this much bigger. He...  
  
He couldn't hold it back. A wet spot formed on his shirt, and the meaty maniac's tender digit immediately brushed up against it. The stains of his defeat.  
  
The thunderous applause that was the maniac's hands clapping together in glee echoed across the landscape as she lifted her foot off the poor boy's body, saving him from further humiliation, or so it seemed. Not like he had any chance to escape, as she'd just capture him with her toes and milk his cock once more, leaving him even weaker than he already was. He just wanted things to end... but clearly the maniac had other ideas in mind, otherwise she wouldn't have 'let him go'.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're definitely enjoying this more than you would like to admit! Your body can't resist the temptation of somebody better than you!" The maniac continued her mockery as she suddenly started to shift around a little, taking a wide-legged stance. The boy completely forgot everything about what the woman might be up to, just by catching a glimpse of the giant's Gastly-patterned panties that he could just barely notice due to the way the giant's dress blew around in the wind.   
  
His attention was completely pulled towards that thin fabric. How the edges dug into her tender thighs, leaving more than a little meat spilling out of the rim both at the top and at the leg-holes. It was quite the cute sight as well, considering just how ruthlessly teasing the larger girl had been. Almost as if he had just been offered a moment's reprieve before the real trouble would start.  
  
"A-HEM!" The boy's eyes shifted up towards the maniac clearing her throat, as she had clearly noticed his stare wandering to places she didn't quite condone. "If you're done playing the pervert, I think I'm going to show you something else that'll blow that little mind of yours." Her tone was a little bit shaky and her cheeks were a little red, but the sound of what was to come was enough to distract the young man from the fact that she was clearly showing some shades of embarrassment.  
  
The young trainer pulled himself along the ground, trying to escape as he felt the soil beneath him shift and quake. Just like it had when the maniac took a step... but this was different. This was several magnitudes more intense. When his eyes fell upon the maniac's bracelet, everything made that much more sense. The energies that were spilling out in a cross-shaped pattern were familiar too him. All too familiar.  
  
She was using a Z-Move, despite being Dynamaxed!  
  
He would shout in protest, hoping desperately that she would quit and show him just a little bit of mercy. But the words didn't want to leave his mouth. His body refused to obey his conscious mind... because his subconscious and submissive need was far greater. Some part of him wanted to see how things were going to turn out. That part would soon find its wish fulfilled as the Hex-obsessed maniac patterned her arms into a Z-shape and let the spilling energies completely coat her.  
  
Her cackling started up again as the energies coalesced around her rear, making the loose dress's fabric strain ever slightly as it started to brush up against it. "I hope you're ready, little guy! You're going to experience the reason why I parked my butt all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, where nobody's going to bother me during a battle!" The hex-enthused maniac shouted, the force of her words blowing the leaves on the nearby trees back just a bit, matching the way her ass was starting to wobble as she gave it a light slap.  
  
...She was going to her ass as a way to bully him even further. Immediately, the sight he had glimpsed underneath her skirt entered his mind once again, and his painfully erect cock started to squirm and throb in anticipation. He wanted to crawl away, but he still had to struggle against his body's wants and needs. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Beneath two terrible tender buttocks that would be cratering him into the ground.  
  
The purple-haired woman took a step back, before she leapt into the air. The skies above parted as she grabbed ahold of her thighs, aiming her butt straight down at the poor boy as she started to fall back down. The speed at which she fell made her dress glow red, heating up on 're-entry' as she descended. These were all characteristics of her 'most powerful move'. Her very own, personal Z-Move.  
  
Colossal Continental Crush.  
  
A technique designed to completely and utterly defeat opponents in one fell swoop. Of course, none of her Pokémon could actually use it. It wasn't even an actual proper move. It was just the pale-skinned girl's dynamaxed ass falling straight down on her opponent. In this case, the young boy who was foolish enough to challenge her in the first place. The boy that was currently struggling against the two halves that made up his being.  
  
One half of him wanted to get away, as it had been trying to do for so long. The other half however, just kept its control of the boy's body firm. His eyes were locked onto the mountains that were descending upon him. It felt as if time had slowed down so he could take the peril of the situation in, as well as the delight of having such a beautiful view in front of him.  
  
Both cheeks were larger than him by several magnitudes, to the point where he could probably sink into one of them and never return, but that wasn't the main appeal. The main appeal was how much they were reacting to the air around them. The way both cheeks were heating up and growing red, despite the fabric that was in the way. If she had been any higher in the air, her entire dress might've caught fire, and he might've just been treated to the sight of her giant form completely naked.  
  
To be crushed under what would feel like several tons worth of hex-obsessed woman... It sounded horrible, but it also sounded like it might be the best way for him to perish. At least, that's what the horny half of him thought. The sensible half finally managed to wrestle control of his body back, as he raised his arms in a futile manner. Of course it wouldn't do anything, due to the size difference.  
  
Then it happened. The time of impact finally came. The ground shook as the ass that (to the boy at least) seemed to eclipse the size of a continent landed. Immediately, the soil started to cave downward, taking the boy with it as he was pinned against the ground below by the mass of flesh above. It was simultaneously one of the softest experiences he had ever had, and one of the hardest. It was Heaven and Hell, all in one.  
  
Aided by the forces of gravity, the hexing-enthused maniac's buttocks just continued to dig away at the ground underneath, pressing itself deeper and deeper into the outer crust of the earth itself. The force of the descent itself coming down on him was starting to overpower any little good thing that the boy could derive from the experience. It was nothing but hell at this point.  
  
And yet his cock was still harder than ever, despite the fact that the deeper he was being pressed into the soil itself, the more he was wetting his shorts with continuous orgasms... It was a perpetual cycle. The more he came, the more the ass shifted ever slightly to drive him further downward, which caused his cock to release its seed supplies from the double-flavored sensation of being crushed...  
  
Eventually, the woman's fall stopped... but the way the boy was being pressed up against the ground didn't. If anything, it just got worse now that he had been crushed against the soil. Now, the woman that had been taunting him with accusations and mockery had all the time in the world to continue her teasing. Although this time, it was entirely physical.  
  
"How do you like it? I'm sure it's to die for, to be crushed underneath something THIS huge!" Her chortling returned, just loud enough that the boy could hear it despite being buried beneath several feet of pure potent posterior. To add a little emphasis to her proud statement, she gyrated her bottom back and forth a little, applying even more force onto the already more-than-drained boy, causing his poor thoroughly drained cock to splutter forth with the few gushing droplets of bubbly cum that it could muster.  
  
The more she wobbled her butt around, the further the boy was being pushed into it. It was as if her movements were bringing him out of the hole that she had smashed him into, only to pull him into something that was arguably worse. She was only big for so long after all. What was going to happen to him once the Dynamax powers ran out?  
  
As the boy got plastered onto one of her buttocks, pulled onto it from the gyration, she felt him partially sink into her rear-mounds and started to giggle. "I see you're getting all up-close and personal with your new home, you little cute thing. Unfortunately..." Despite being pleased with things, her time was up. The power from Galar had left her. It was time to return to normal.  
  
To avoid being stuck in the crater she had left, she quickly stood back up onto both feet, the boy embedded on her ass in a snug and secure manner. Then, the giant slowly started to shrink. First an inch. Then a pair of inches. Then half a foot, and so on. She practically seemed to shrivel up as she returned to her original size, something that she had fully prepared for and anticipated.  
  
What she didn't quite anticipate, was the boy being drained of his own size-related energies. This mean that the more the hexed woman shrunk, so too did he. By the time she was back to her original size, the boy was but a spec on the fabric of her dress. If he had been embedded on any other giantess, they wouldn't even pay him any mind. But not this Hex Maniac, oh no. She actually had half a mind to spare for her 'victims'.  
  
"Well you're looking just pathetic like this, you know." The girl muttered as she gently peeled the shrunken boy off her ass, gently shaking about to breathe a little life into him. He went back and forth and up and down, letting the air flow into him and re-inflate his poor crushed body. After enough time being shaken around, he finally could breathe a sigh of relief, having successfully been 'resuscitated'. Sure, he was still in a horrible woman's grasp, but that was a small price to pay.  
  
Especially since her usually mocking smile had started to turn a little softer. "Well, I can't just have a little loser like you hanging around all the time, so I think it's time for you to get all of that size back. And what better way than to give you a little taste of something I know you'd like. Just close your eyes."   
  
Out of fear at what the woman could possibly do to him if he decided to disobey, he did as she asked. Not a minute later, he felt something washing over him. Something wet and thick. Something that smelt like a Milta-... He was being doused in milk. The crazy woman had stuffed him into her bosom and started to lactate all over him. It wasn't surprising that she was squirting milk onto him, his suspension of disbelief had already been tested with the fact that she grew giant. The fact she could lactate on command was peanuts compared to that.  
  
The more he got soaked in the white liquid, the more he slowly but surely started to gain inches on his height and size once more. So, naturally, his eyes were drawn towards the nipple that was gushing the substance onto him. He hesitated for a brief moment before he just shook his head and latched his lips onto it, suckling like an undersized infant. Immediately, his growth started to accelerate. He was regaining his original size foot by foot, minute by minute.  
  
The lavender-haired woman couldn't be happier to see him return to normal, giggling softly with a moan interspersed here and there. It was an excellent sensation, one that she didn't wish to stop... but he only needed to grow back to his original size, and nothing more.  
  
The moment he got his very last inch back, the flow of milk stopped, and the boy staggered back. The droplets of milk still in his mouth started to drool out of the corner of his lips as he slowly shook his head to regain his bearings. He was back to normal, safe and sound. The only difference between earlier and now... was the way his pants had been completely ruined by his near endless orgasms.  
  
"Ehehehehe... Well, wasn't that fun? Maybe you'd like to go another round?" The maniac chimed as she drew his attention back towards her, and then on the little roll of cash  in her hand. She had managed to snatch the prize of her bout out of his pocket when he wasn't looking...  
  
"Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll actually knock your Pokémon out properly this time and just send you packing back to the Pokémon center so you can take a break. Unless you want to be crushed underneath my butt again?" Her giggling returned with a vengeance, and so did the worst boner he had ever experienced.  
  
Sure, she hadn't knocked out his last Pokémon, but did he really want to go through an experience like that again? To be so cruelly toyed with and made a fool of, only to end up breastfed by his enemy and nursed back to proper health? Was... Was it worth it? If he won, he'd probably get the money he lost back, and then some... but if he lost... Was it worth the risk...?  
  
The boy looked at the Hex Maniac's swirl-adorned eyes and started to swallow the spit in his mouth as he steeled himself, running the choice through his mind one last time...  
  
>Do you wish to challenge Hex Maniac again?  
  
>Yes  
No


End file.
